


Whumptober 2020!! Haikyuu

by knimeuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Guns, Kidnapped, M/M, OOC Character’s, Scared Hinata Shouyou, THIS WAS RUSHED LMFAO, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, crazy fangirls, olympic village, what even is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knimeuwu/pseuds/knimeuwu
Summary: A book full of Whumptober 2020 prompts :))Each chapter will be Hinata-centric but with different scenerios of course and different people :-)will add more tags with each chapter !!
Kudos: 19





	1. Prey to the Foxes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I thought I’d give a try to whumptober since im on a writersblock and such on my other story :-) i hope you enjoy the first chapter !!
> 
> Prompt 1– Waking up restrained | Shackled | Hanging

The last thing Hinata remembered was parting ways with his boyfriend after getting free meat buns from Daichi out of the kindness of his aging heart. He and Kageyama had left the other with a soft goodbye kiss, leaving the both of them a blushing mess. They were still kind of new to the whole relationship thing.

They have only been dating since Nationals, which was two weeks ago.

Then after a few minutes of walking away something struck him and caused him to pass out on the road with his bike falling out of his hands. 

Now he was tied to a chair in a room he has never seen in his life before. He blinked a few times to get the heaviness in his eyelids away and tried to take in his surroundings. It was hard to focus with the slight throbbing in his head.

There was a single bed in the corner, it looked clean and freshly made. There was also a door in the room behind him—it looked like a closet door and it was right before a staircase that led upwards. The walls of the room were plain grey with occasional stains on it, but it wasn’t an obnoxious amount. 

Hinata always thought if he were to get kidnapped he’d be in some room with all sorts of bloody weapons and blood stains with a dimly lit up lightbulb hanging above his head, not being tied up to a chair in a room that looked like a dorm. The size of the room wasn’t really small. It seemed big enough to be a basement at least—a very, very dull basement.

Err, maybe he should be more focused on getting out of the chair than movie cliche’s in a horror movie.

Well, he could probably think and focus if he weren’t scared out of his mind right now. He could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. There was this weird whirring sound coming from the ceiling and it was doing everything /but/ calming the anxiety growing in his stomach.

Was there even a way to escape? There wasn’t anything weapon worthy or sharp he could cut the rope that was around his arms and legs. Who would even kidnap him? Was this some sort of human trafficking ring? Or some nasty dirty trafficking ring? Oh god—was he going to die? He was definitely going to die! Is he going to lose his organs? He needs them!

His breath began to pick up at the thought of dying and he began to thrash around in the ropes. His skin started to burn slightly at the friction between him and the rope. His eyes grew wide as he kept trying to get the rope to at least do something. He kept praying for the rope to randomly snap in half or just loosen up before his kidnapper came in. 

His shoulders were beginning to hurt with his arms being restrained behind him—out of all areas it just had to be behind him! How long has he even been in here? Has it been days? Weeks? Were people looking for him—did they already forget about him? No—they wouldn’t! He’s left quite the impression on people this year unlike in middle school!

The sound of clacking and a doorknob being toyed echoed throughout the room and Hinata froze and began to panic even more. His chest heaving up and down and everything being twice as loud in his ears. The door swung open and shut quietly, heavy footsteps dragging down the staircase. 

Hinata wanted to look somewhere that wasn’t the feet of his kidnapper. He didn’t want to see their face. He just wanted to go home. See his little sister who was most likely confused about why her brother wasn’t home yet. To his mother who was most likely concerned about why he wasn’t yelling in the halls of their warm and welcoming home.

“Ya know...I’m pretty shocked ya’ haven’t tried screaming yer’ pretty little face off yet,” The person said, their smirk being heard in their voice. Hinata felt his breath hitch at the familiarity of the voice.

He’s heard that voice before.

Where was it from?

Was it someone from town?

No...it couldn’t be he knows almost everyone there.

It was Nationals! That’s right! It was that guy from that one team...Inarizaki!

“Y—“ Hinata’s voice got caught in his throat. He was too shocked to actually form a sentence. Looking at the hooded and dark eyes, Hinata knew this wasn’t gonna be anything good.

“What? Cats get yer’ tongue? They definitely had yer’ legs all tired out at Nationals,” Atsumu snickered, his eyes piercing through Hinata’s soul. If it were completely dark in the room, those grey eyes would definitely glow in the dark. They were so intimidating and sharp, they never left Hinata’s figure. The setter inched closer to him, each step making the room close in on them, the air getting thicker and thicker.

Hinata still couldn’t tell which twin it was...

“I would’ve gagged you or put tape on yer mouth but I was gettin’ lazy at that point. It wasn’t easy pinpointing where you would be and when to get ya’. But bein’ friends with Tobio~kun definitely gave me benefits.” He grinned slyly, sitting on the bed and laying back on his elbows. 

“W...Why a-are you doing this!” Hinata cried after finally finding his voice, tears began to gloss his vision as he looked at Atsumu. The blonde blinked at him, unphased by his small outburst, and only grinned like the Cheshire cat.

“Getting straight to the point, huh? You don’t even want to get to know me a little? I’m a bit wounded, Sho,” Hinata scrunched his nose up in disgust at the nickname. He swallowed thickly and felt a tear slip out of his eye. He didn’t like how the Inarizaki player was acting. He was acting like nothing was wrong! As if Hinata wasn’t tied to a chair and kidnapped! Was he even in Miyagi anymore? 

“Oh well, I guess. But to answer your question, it’s because I’ve taken an interest in ya’. I knew you were somethin’ when I first saw you play, but when I played against ya’, I just knew there was something more about you. The more Tobio~kun talked about ya’, the more I couldn’t bear leaving you in his hands,” Hinata watched as Atsumu sat up and rested his elbow on his knee, chin in the palm of his hand as he stared at Hinata as if he were some prize. 

Hinata let out a whimper and clenched his fist, “S-So you kidnap me on my way home? Let me go, you weirdo!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide enough they could pop right out of their sockets. He thought that Miya was a sane person who just wanted to play volleyball! Did he become obsessed all because he watched Hinata play and played against him as well? Was he mad because Hinata’s team beat theirs? Was it some personal vendetta? 

Atsumu chuckled, “Why would I do that? Doesn’t the idea of me setting to ya’ every single day just excite you? It sure as hell excites me—it’s kinda’ pumpin’ up my blood thinking of it. You as a person alone are very interesting as well, despite being such a frickin’ monster on the court. You just have that presence that makes everyone drawn to ya,” Atsumu hummed, getting up from the bed and standing up to walk over to Hinata and crouched in front of him. 

Hinata’s leg twitched at the feeling of Atsumu placing his hand on it and gripping it tenderly.Hinata could feel a burning taste at the back of his mouth from the contact. He wanted to say something. To tell Atsumu—or Osamu—to get the hell off of him. But with the way he was staring up at Hinata, the orangenette felt like he had to be quiet—that if he were to speak something bad would happen and he’d get punished. 

How did a stare alone have so much authority?

“Y-You’re insane!” Hinata choked out, his voice cracking and tears beginning to flow down his face. He wanted to say more, but he just couldn’t. He could barely find anything to say without wanting to break down. 

Atsumu’s grin fell off his face as he stood up, hand sliding up to Hinata’s chin and angling it to where Hinata was looking up at him, his neck craning up while being forced to look into those grey eyes that were clouded with agitation. The fingers that were gripping his chin were beginning to make his entire jaw throb in pain.

“Ya’ might want to watch the words that come out of yer’ pretty little mouth. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to ya’, now would we?” Atsumu growled. Hinata widened his eyes and felt his lips quiver in feet. If he were standing up, he’d surely fall to his knees by Atsumu’s eyes alone. 

All Hinata could do was shake his head desperately, Atsumu’s eyes were boring into his and it was like he was hypnotized—being manipulated to follow his every word. 

He didn’t even notice the door opening and another pair of feet coming down the stairs.

“Sumu? The hell are ya’ doing down here?” A deeper voice chided. Atsumu’s smirk returned to his face as the newcomer made their way to them. Hinata tried to get a look at the person and saw a slightly blurry figure that sort of resembled Atsumu. 

“I was just trying to have a conversation with Sho, Samu. Then you ever-so rudely interrupted out bonding. Isn’t he pretty with tears painting his face,” Atsumu asked, pushing Hinata’s head to face his brother. Amusement was laced in his voice, any annoyance or frustration completely gone. 

Looking at the other, Hinata noticed that Osamu had a plate of food, most likely curry and rice. The twin didn’t look shocked at all to see Hinata tied up to a chair and hidden away in an isolated room. He looked more intrigued than anything despite the lack of emotion showing on his face. Atsumu grinned and let go of Hinata’s head, moving his hand to rest on the orangenette’s restrained shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. He’s shaking. You could at least give him a little bit of coverage than just shorts and a t-shirt. Yer’ such an ass, Sumu,” Osamu sighed, looking bored and walking toward the bed and setting the food safely onto it. 

He was just...okay with this? Was he in on it too? What the fuck was wrong with them?

“W-What the hell! Let me go, you assholes!” Hinata demanded, his eyebrows shooting upwards on his face. Osamu looked at the orangenette with a glint in his eyes. He shuddered at the gazing look he was getting from the spiker—who knows what demented thoughts could be running through his head.

“Yer’ a mouthy one aren’t you,” He commentedblandly. Atsumu hummed and squeezed his shoulder once before resting it on the back of his neck. The feeling of Atsumu’s breath on his ear made him want to cower in fear as goosebumps formed on his arms and legs. The presence alone of the Miya twins made him realize just how much of a prey he was to the two foxes. 

“We’re gonna have a lotta’ fun, Shouyou,” Atsumu purred into his ear. 


	2. Which one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pick who dies, collars, kidnapped
> 
> Hinata finds himself in a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Gun violence

"What...What the hell is going on?" Atsumu shouted as he ran out of his room, towel wrapped around his neck as he had just gotten back to his room from showering. Everybody in the hallway was coming out from their respective rooms. There had been gunshots heard from below them. Aran's panicked yet calm form sped walked toward Atsumu and tried shoving him back inside his room.

"Just go hide in your room, Atsumu. Hide in your closet. We'll just call the police and let them deal with whatever is happening outside," Aran said, his eyes trying their best to look calm. Atsumu scoffed and shook his head.

"T-The fuck? Someone could be hurt! We should go check—"

"You could die, Atsumu! You should stay put in your room and hide," Aran said in near disbelief. He couldn't believe that the setter would want to risk his life—but he wasn't too shocked. Atsumu was one to care about his teammates but wouldn't admit it.

The sounds of shouting and screaming could be heard from outside and it did nothing to calm down anybody's nerves. Iwaizumi stalked down the hallway silently and made sure everyone is in their rooms and safe. So when he got to Hinata's room and Kageyama's room, he was fearing the worst.

"Fuck—" He muttered," Where the hell is Hinata and Kageyama? Please tell me they're still in the building and not fucking bleeding with a gunshot wound," He spat, looking around wildly for the Freak Duo.

"Omi~kun isn't in his room either!" Bokuto exclaimed worriedly, rushing out of the spiker's room. Iwaizumi cursed to himself and looked all around the hallway again, taking a double take for everyone and for the missing trio. He gritted his teeth and ran to the emergency exit—technically this was an emergency and he'll be damned if he had any dead teammates and friends.

"Iwaizumi~san! You can't just—" Aran tried pleading, but was only met with the silence of the door slamming shut, muffling the sounds of heavy footsteps running down the stairs in the stairwell.

"Has anybody actually called the police?" Bokuto asked. For a situation they should be hiding and quiet it, they were fairly loud and failing at being safe. Ushijima poked his head outside his room which was beside Sakusa's and nodded silently, following half the instructions and staying silent to not bring too much attention to himself in case something were to escalate.

"So we're supposed to just sit here like obedient dogs like someone ain't outside getting shot at right now?" Atsumu chided with disgust. Aran opened his mouth to scold the setter on why he should be more focused on himself than someone else when another gunshot was ringing in their ears. Everybody froze and felt their hearts pick up or drop to the stomachs. The sound of throwing up could be heard from Hoshiumi's room.

As Iwaizumi busted the door open to go outside, he was met with the sight of a stranger holding a gun and facing three people that he was on the hunt for. Kageyama was on the floor clutching his thigh and Hinata hovering over him and holding his jacket over the thigh, the color of the material could be seen getting darker from where Iwaizumi stood.

His heart was racing a fucking marathon in his chest. He didn't know what to do when he saw Sakusa standing in front of the Freak Duo with wide eyes that held clear fear in them as he faced the stranger that looked so fucking psychotic. Her pupils were blown wide as she was grinning at the three men who were in distress and pain.

"Move out of the way, Kiyoomi! Unless you wanna get fucking shot like Kageyama! I'm not fucking finished with him! You're gonna be next so wait your turn!" The girl said aggressively, pointing the gun at Sakusa directly now. She was wearing a Japan jersey with the number ten on it—she was clearly a fan of Hinata.

A very, very dedicated one.

"W-Why...WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Hinata cried, looking up with tear-filled eyes that held so much pain and fright in them. His expression was so...scared and pale. Iwaizumi felt sick to his stomach seeing the usually optimistic and passionate orangenette in such a state. Why couldn't he fucking move his legs? He looks so stupid standing in the middle of the staircase door staring at the intense scene!

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE BEING WITH THESE TWO ASSHOLES! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU LIKE I DO! I FUCKING LOVE YOU, SHO!" The girl yelled, waving her gun around and making Sakusa take a step back in fear of getting shot at. Iwaizumi quickly connected the dots and swallowed thickly, still not feeling his legs.

"Y-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP WITH TOBIO AND KIYOOMI! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HURT ANYONE! P-Please..." His voice cracked and his hands clutched the jacket even more.

"L-Look—just put the gun down so we can t-talk this out—" Sakusa pleaded, not having any intentions to inch closer to the crazy fan.

"Fuck you! You don't care about Sho! You're disgusted with the very sight of him and are manipulating him! And Kageyama's fucking abusive! He hits Sho all the time! Everybody knows how terrible you two are but are too blind to say it! Me—I fucking love Shouyou with all my heart! We were destined to be! I care about everyone, he cares about everyone—we're soulmates!"

"Y-You're a—crazy bi-bitch—" Kageyama spat out, grunting in pain at his leg twitching a bit and causing pain to surge through his body. The girl put her finger on the trigger and glared furiously at the two ravenettes.

"Shut the fuck up! Sho...pick one," She smiled devilishly, he mood seemingly changing with her lips quirking upwards with insanity, "Pick which one goes bye~bye first. Kageyama...or Sakusa?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to the trio.

Iwaizumi finally let out a breath and quickly jogged over to them, stopping a foot away once the gun was facing him. The side of it glistening in the streetlight lamp on the side of the building.

"Fuck off, you side character. I'll fucking blow your brains out," She spat, her eyes narrowing on Iwaizumi's figure. The sports-trainer quickly stopped and gulped.

If she weren't holding a gun, Iwaizumi would just body slam the girl to the ground. He knows how his results came out from all that working out—he's quite the package.

But not compared to an entire gun.

Where the fuck were the police anyway? Shouldn't they be on the way? Where was security in fact? Shouldn't they be doing their fucking job and keeping the psycho's out?

"I-I don't want anyone to die..." Hinata sobbed, his eyes looking over at Iwaizumi for some sort of assurance—a cry for help. It was clear that the orangenette didn't know what to do either. All he's ever wanted was for his friends to be happy and stay together. He was a people's person—which is why it was so easy for the public to fall in love with Hinata and his sun-like personality.

"Too bad—these people are the bad guys—not me. Now pick which fucking bastard dies first! Should it be Kageyama, who's been there from the beginning—that's so much trauma to deal with... or Kiyoomi who literally sprayed you with Lysol cause you fucking kissed his cheek! I might as well play eenie-meenie-miney-mo," She cackled, her gun making sounds that threatened to just push a bullet out of its body to plunge into somebody else. Hinata shook his head slowly and his shoulders began shaking, his teeth biting its way through his bottom lip. Iwaizumi felt so helpless in the situation. Everyone in the Olympic village knew how dear his friends were to him—but Kageyama and Sakusa had a special place in his heart.

So to see someone he loved getting shot and in a life-or-death situation.

"IT'S NOT THAT HARD, SHO! God fuck—I'm gonna count to three instead..."

"One,"

Gun pointed at Iwaizumi.

"Two,"

"S-STOP THIS!"

The gun towards Sakusa.

"Fuck it—THREE!" The girl pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet rang louder in Iwaizumi's ears. It made any other sound deaf to him. A shudder ran through his spine as he watched the bullet pierce through the air—anticipation filling the air to figure out where the bullet was going.

The air felt thick. Iwaizumi's throat was tightening and his stomach was churning with disgust and dread. He wished he could do something. He wanted to move in front of where the bullet was going, or to push the target of the way and get everyone to safety—but he just couldn't.

All he could do was stand and stare like a deer caught in headlights.

The next thing he knew, blood was splattered on Hinata's jacket and the concrete ground.

"Sigh...that was a lot of deciding to do all by myself...but would look at that~there's one more bullet left in my barrel. I'll use it very wisely," The girl said over the sound of running feet and police sirens that filled the air.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it !!!
> 
> dont be shy, check out my other stories :-)
> 
> i really hope they were in character despite not being in character


End file.
